


One Night Stand

by Yikesinoki



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Dark, F/M, Female Reader, Sex, Smut, chocking, eric/female reader, physical, strong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yikesinoki/pseuds/Yikesinoki
Relationships: Eric (Divergent)/Four | Tobias Eaton/Original Character(s), Eric/Tris Prior, Female / male, Female/Male, female reader - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	One Night Stand

There was a reason I was staring into the abyss, the dark surrounding me as it was a late night in the Dauntless. There had been an incident near the bridge that goes over the chasm, a young girl attacked by those jealous of her ranking. Me being part of the investigating team was sent over to recover anything to figure who was involved and punish them for their cowardice. While walking around the bridge I noticed the leaders walk over and talk to Four who had discovered the girl almost getting thrown over. He said she was taking care of her, this is the first time I saw Four concerned about something he saw on his video feed. Eric seems annoyed he has to be awake, and Max wants to know how many people were involved.  
Knowing Four he already had that information and has footage of someone or the people walking away from the scene. My job was just to gather blood if needed or even just to ensure that the scene gets cleaned up if there are any dead bodies. "Are you done yet," Eric says bumping into me as I cross the bridge. "I will let you know when I am done, so step off," I say teeth clenched. Already annoyed since I was a bit tipsy from a drinking party earlier. I was not supposed to be on duty, but everyone else was still hammered.  
"Are you drunk," Eric says while getting all up in my face.  
"Mind your own damn business, Eric. You may be a leader but I only listen to Max." I state. Annoyed as I continued to walk across the bridge to talk to Max. Eric grabs my arm, "Who do you think you are?"  
"I am investigating, I am doing my job, and you are just in the way," I say shrugging my arm out of his grasp. "Max, I got everything cleaned up. I am going to head out," I state. "How are you done, you just got here," states Eric. "I saw Four, if he is here then you already have all the information that you need don't you," I say looking him directly in the eye. At this point Max has walked over, "Eric she does not need to stay, Four already filled us in, and if you have not heard her whole team had a huge party last night to celebrate the closing of one of their cases of the missing teen." Eric raises his pierced eyebrow.  
"What missing teen," Eric asks. "It is an old case, probably should talk to her about it, she is the one that solved it," Max responds.  
"I need a drink," I state as Eric grabs my arm. "Alright tell me about the case," Eric says, dragging me to the bar. I glare at Max as he chuckles to himself while Eric drags me away. What a pain in my ass I think.

Once we get to the bar, I sit in my usual corner. Joe is wiping down some glasses, close to 3 in the morning. "Joe, can I have my usual," I say. Joe nods grabbing the usual whiskey from the back of the shelf, he keeps it hidden there for me. Eric grabs the drink when it is placed down. "You do not need to drink, you are already tipsy," Eric says, eyebrow raised.

"Well fucking fine, the case is old, probably fifteen years now. I was probably four or five years old when a young man went missing. Nobody remembers what happened except they went exploring in the tunnels underneath the city and when they came out he was gone. Well, I discovered a tunnel underneath the city that led to a river and became a waterfall outside the city near amity fields. Turns out no one thought he would end up there but I went to check out the waterfall and low and behold underneath the water was tar filled pools. He probably got caught in the tar, and the water raised and he drowned," I said nonchalantly. 

Eric looks at me disbelief, "Why did Max make it seem like a long story," Eric says. "It's Max, what else would you expect from him," I say, grabbing my drink back for a swig. Eric grabs my waist and pulls me into his lap. "Hey, what the hell," I say just now, noticing the smell of alcohol in his breath. "You are not the only one that drinks at night here," Eric says whispering into my ear, as he gently starts to nibble on it. I push Eric's arm off my waist and proceed to stand up only for Eric to grab me again.

"You good," Joe asks, still wiping down glasses. "Yeah, I am fine," I say grabbing Eric and throwing his arm over my shoulder. I start to walk out of the bar and Eric says "You really think I can't walk," Eric says, proceeding to throw me over his shoulder once we walked out the bar. "What the fuck, Eric put me down," I say. Eric does not listen but instead slaps my ass. I proceed to grab his ear and he throws me on the ground.

"Really, you're going to play dirty," says Eric. This time Eric grabs my leg dragging me towards him. “Eric you better keep your hands to yourself,” I say kicking him in the gut and standing up. Eric recovers quickly and grabs me by the neck slamming me into the wall behind me. His face close to mine as he glares into my eyes, and his lips turn into a smirk as he places a chastising kiss on my lips. I am baffled by his kiss, and wonder why he just did that but also know I will have a bruise across my neck from that slam. His hand is still on my throat and I slam my elbow into the joint of his arm. Making him release my throat, and I duck under his arms and proceed to go behind him wrapping my arm around his throat. Eric was still able to grab me before I could get a good grip around his neck and behind his back. Eric grabs my waist and slams me into the wall, but this time grinding his hard member into my crotch. Making me shiver in anticipation, as he placed wet kisses on my neck. From slamming me into the wall now leaves bite marks on my neck.   
“I can play that game too,” he says putting his legs between my legs and forcing his thigh to make contact with my pussy. Creating rhythm of him pushing up into my pussy and slowly dragging back bringing a gasp from my mouth. His thigh applied pressure up onto my pussy and I decided to apply pressure back onto his leg so I could feel more friction. His hands on my waist had started to push me even harder down onto him as I started to feel the verge of an orgasm. 

‘God when was the last time I had sex’ I thought to myself putting my hands into his short cropped hair.

“Fuck” I drag out through my breath. All of sudden I am hoisted up onto Eric's shoulder again. My face is near his ass and I am not disappointed with the view. But I am frustrated. I was on the verge of orgasm and he had to stop me short.   
Eric slaps my ass, “I can't wait to see this ass outside of these jeans,” he mumbles more to himself.   
That just made my pussy wetter. Eric reaches his apartment quickly as he takes determined fast steps down the corridor. He opens his apartment door, walks to his room and throws me onto his bed. 

I get up and climb towards him placing my hand on his chest and a hand on his growing bulge. “Would you like to fuck me,” I say unzipping his pants and putting my hand down his boxers. Eric groans as I grab the tip of his cock and place it into my mouth slowly licking the tip and going near to the base. Which was pretty hard thanks to his girth and length. 

‘My jaw is going to be sore tomorrow,’ i think to myself. 

Eric grabs a fist full of my hair and starts to move my head and force me to take more of his cock into my mouth. He violently shoves his cocks as deep as he can and chuckles “Good my dicks all lubricated for your pussy now.”

Eric pushes me back and grabs my pants, ripping them off which causes the button and zipper to rip. “Well fuck those were my favorite pants,” I say. Eric wasn't paying attention because today was the day I decided to go commando and my pussy glistening in the light was not escaping his hungry eyes. Eric grabs my legs and drags me towards him as he starts to bite the inside of my thighs causing more of my juices to slip out my pussy as I groan and moan from him playing with me. Eric pulls me closer placing his hot mouth right onto my hot core causing me to buck into his mouth as his tongue assaults my walls. 

“Eric,” I groan out. As I grab at his hair and his back placing nail marks on his shoulder. I was on the verge of having an orgasm when Eric pulled back a smirk on his face. 

I get upset and kick him which causes him to land on his back on the floor. You hear the thud of his body and as I climb off the bed I can feel the waves of rage. But before he could get up I straddle him. Placing my throbbing pussy on his cock rubbing back and forth before slowly inserting him into my pussy. We both let out a groan of pleasure but it was short lasting as Eric flipped us over and started to drill his dick into my pussy. Not giving me any time to adjust to his size making the pain almost unbearable but pleasurable. I latch onto his shoulder with my teeth to hold in the moans of pure ecstasy. He groans and whispers my name.

‘I wouldnt mind having wild sex with Eric often if this is what I get’ I think to myself as I hit a wall and a blinding orgasm hits me. I wrap my legs around Eric's waist and scratch at his back knowing there will be marks. 

Eric just moans in my ear as I rid out my orgasm. And he picks me up and shoves against the wall rubbing my pussy while I am still very sensitive causing me to twitch and scream with pleasure. He attaches his mouth to my nipple biting and nibbling while one hand holds my body up while another still rubs me. 

I finally come down from my high but Eric is still pumping his hard cock into my pussy causing me to shiver at what he may do next. But something unexpected happens. Eric takes to his bed and slowly pumps in and out of me. Making me realize how deep he is and how much his dick reaches places that other guys haven't. But that slow pump starts to grow faster as he takes me from behind causing me to bend over and feeling his dick reach even deeper causing me to have another orgasm this time Eric follows suit and bites into my shoulder. I yell out his name as we orgasm together and fall flat onto the bed. 

We both try to catch our breaths as Eric pulls out causing me to groan. He grabs my body and pulls me towards him while getting the covers to cover us. This is a side of Eric I have never seen. I start to close my eyes and am on the verge of falling asleep when I feel a peck on my head. And hear Eric whisper “Now that I have you. I am keeping you.”


End file.
